


And the snow falls up

by LuciaBane



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Snow, promps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:41:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21636784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciaBane/pseuds/LuciaBane
Summary: Some of the 2017th december prompt list from downwithwritersblock from tumblrSpecifics at notes in the beginnings.
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth, Theon Greyjoy/Sansa Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	1. 1: Street lamp (Sansa/Theon, modern AU)

**Author's Note:**

> 1: Street lamp (Sansa/Theon, modern AU)
> 
> General, no warnings.

1: Street lamp (Sansa/Theon, modern AU) 

Sansa was stuck in the light of the streetlamp. She hated being out in the dark alone, thankfully to the common sense her mother’s advices left in her. She listened to them, but she was out there in the end. Not Arya who couldn’t have been bothered about her own safety.

Sansa sighed and strethegned her grip around her phone what at the moment was only usable as a throwing weapon because she stupidly let the battery drain. And she stupidly stayed at Margery’s too late without even noticing the latter.

She winced when water drops touched her face, that was what she needed on the top of everything. Rain.  
A part of her nudged her that she should just go. It was not like she is in some bad area of the town. It was not like she could have been kidnapped in any moment. But she was crippled by some strange fear that she was being watched.

She bitten her lips, she tasted lemon. It was her lip gloss. Maybe it was little girlish, but she couldn’t drop this habit. The feeling of that constant calmed her a little bit, but it was not enough for her continue her route.  
Someone was definitely watching her. She was sure it was not just paranoia on her part. She looked around still holding her phone and still pretending that it worked. That was her best idea. Arya would have just ignored it or straight up searched the person to punch them. Her sister did not have any sense of danger. Maybe she got both of their dose.

Sansa took a step, but quickly made up her mind when she heard footsteps behind her. Her heart started pounding faster. The sound stopped and she was frozen.  
She should have done something better then just stay there. 

“It’s okay, Sansa!“ She almost jumped and quickly turned on her feet. She sighed of relief when she recognized the person.

“Theon” She breathed. “What are you doing here? “ Sansa asked surprised.  
“Just being around. “ He shrugged.  
Sansa looked at him slightly confused. As far as she knew Theon never used to be this side of the town. She didn’t believe him. 

“Do you want me to take you home?” He asked. Sansa was surprised again. Theon was always nice to her, but never was this much of a gentleman.  
“Yeah, that would be nice. “ She nodded with a soft smile. It was nice, she wasn’t alone and even though Theon sometimes could be an asshole, she trusted him. 

Theon offered her his arm and she gladly accepted. They started walking down on the street together. She breathed in in relief, but it was short-lived. 

Other footsteps. Another person. 

“Hey, guys. It’s nice to see you out here. Even though I didn’t expect you, Greyjoy.” Sansa shiverred and grabbed Theon’s arm harder.  
“I wish I could say the same, Ramsay” Theon said, trying to sound firm. That was when Sansa looked up. She locked eyes with Ramsay for a second, before quickly looking away. The guy shared a couple of class with them and he was cruel. He tormented Theon for months and called him bad names and tried to take advantage of Sansa several times. Once he was really close to that but was thankfully interrupted by Professor Stannis.  
Theon held Sansa had this point firmer. “ We are going. “ He said out loud. Sansa could just guess to whom. She nodded anyway, as they tried to walk away. 

“Where are we going? Ramsay asked with a cold smile.  
“Leave us alone!” Sansa said abruptly. She wasn’t sure it was anger or fear that was stronger in her voice. But it was sure she was frustrated. She hated being frustrated. 

He grabbed her other arm. Hard and painful. “ Pretty, little Sansa, you come to me.” Ramsay smiled coldly. His teeth flashed out that made shiver run down her spine. She tried to free her hand, but she failed. Again, and again. 

It was just a second. Theon moved. Sansa almost didn’t notice at first. He punched Ramsay in the face. There was an almost inaudible crack. And there was blood. 

“As she said, leave us alone!” Theon said slowly not looking away. He sounded braver than ever.  
And he left in silence. With only a smirk that was bloody. He was in silence but maybe that was more frightening than any threat. 

Sansa was shaking and tears streamed down her face. She wasn’t sure because of what emotion. She sighed and stepped closer to the boy. Theon put his arm around her waist again, soft, but steady. She leaned into the hug, just to feel more. Sansa pressed her lips together to muffle a sob. 

“It’s okay” Theon murmured and placed a kiss on Sansa’s forehead. She sighed in relief but couldn’t utter a word. Even though Thank you repeated in her head a thousand times. 

It was ten minutes, maybe fifteen. They didn’t say anything, not even a word. They just started to walk back to their apartment building in complete silence, but still holding hands. It gave Sansa a sense of safety.  
She only calmed down fully when they entered the stairway.  
“You are always going to Margery’s place at Thursdays and I overheard him talking with that weird chick he makes out sometimes. What’s her name Madeleine or Mia....  
“Myranda” Sansa said robotically. She despised that girl. She was vain and self-serving and so terrible to others. At first Sansa tried to be nice but it was clear that it wouldn’t be reciprocated. 

“Yeah, that’s her, I guess. So, I overheard them and today you didn’t come back when you usually do and didn’t pick up the phone. I was worried. “ He looked at her with a sad smile. Then he went quite for a minute, for two minutes. “ I was an idiot but... But... I’m sorry Sansa.”

“I am sorry, too. “ She whispered back. “ I should have given you a chance.”  
“No, you were right. I was a douche.” He shrugged, smiling coyly. Sansa couldn’t help but laugh. That was one of the reasons she liked Theon. Es, sometimes he could be terrible, but all around he was so sweet.  
“Maybe” She smiled back. “ Thank you for getting me home.” Sansa smiled and kissed his cheek. “ Just, thank you."

There was another minute or so. 

“What about our usual place tomorrow?” Theon asked hopefully.  
“Yeah, sure.”  
“Cafe Direwolf...”  
“At noon. “ They said together, smiling brightly.


	2. 2: Never alone (Jaime/Brienne, modern AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt 2: Don’t let the past steal your present. This is the message of Christmas: We are never alone.” -Taylor Caldwell (Jaime/Brienne, modern AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> General audience, no warnings.

Sometimes you are alone when you have people to be with and sometimes you are not alone even though you have no one. Brienne learned this the good way and the hard way. She never felt alone even though she spent the last few Christmases by herself.

That was the case this Christmas Eve, too.

She looked at her small tree and smiled seeing the decorations of her childhood. Almost as her parents were still there, with her. She put the eggnog in the fridge, but she was sure she would never drink that. God knows what Podrick put into that.

She searched her jacket for her phone to give a call to the Starks before their Big Family Christmas Eve starts, but she didn’t found it. She must have left it the station. Brienne give the room an impatient sigh and grabbed her keys. She didn’t count on that. 

At outside she stopped for a couple of seconds. Somewhere between that and when she arrived home, it started snowing. She enjoyed the snow, that was one of the reasons she liked to live in the northern part of West Eros. It was a fairly large city and de southern parts sometimes missed out on that kind of weather.  
She drove back to the station, listening to silly songs, she hummed with Jenny’s Christmas Time what was much less depressing than any other Jenny songs, when she parked. She raised her eyebrows sing the bright red Ferrari of Jaime Lannister parked in its usual place. So, he was still there. Brienne had or didn’t have a kind of crush on him.

She was quiet when she went in, but she didn’t even want to be unnoticed so she wasn’t surprised when the man called out.  
“Hey, wench, what are you doing here, ” and there was Jaime Lannister, roughly leaning onto the doorframe, one beer in his hand. He looked dishevelled but as handsome as ever.   
“Happy to see you, too. And I could have the same question,” Brienne tilted her head to the right side. She looked as Jaime excused himself to her room and sitting down lazily on the chair.   
“Don’t want the family drama. I will get by on Boxing Day to visit Tommen and Mycella. So, I’m spending the night alone. Not interesting, ” he shrugged, looking like he didn’t care, but she was a good enough detective to realize how big that lie was. Although she could understand why he didn’t want to meet with them. Cersei Lannister was the epitome of an entitled person and while Tywin seemed agreeable at first, he was an awful person. The oldest child was a pretty mean boy, too, but the other two seemed to be sweet. And they behaved the same way with Jaime. “Don’t look me that way, Brienne. I don’t need anyone’s pity,“ he leaned forward, looking her in the eye.   
Brienne shook her head firmly. “ I’m not pitying you.”  
“Then go on your merry way. I guess you have better things to do then try to stare me out.”

“Do you want to come with me? I’m visiting the orphanage then eating a lots of pastries and watching sappy movies,” Brienne didn’t even think at first. A moment later, she cursed herself for saying that, but she couldn’t take it back. Let’s say, she didn’t expect he would say yes.   
“Sure, why not,” he shrugged again. As he had no care in the world. He was like that since he almost lost his hand.   
“Okay,” Brienne nodded and silence fell down them. She breathed in, breathed out. A minute, two. “We should use my car, I have the toys in the boot.”  
“Sure, just let me grab my coat, “ he nodded and ventured out of the room. A couple of minutes later he was back in his pricey jacket and sunglasses, why he needed sunglasses in the snow anyway “ I’m ready. “

He followed her back out to the car and got in in complete silence. Brienne once or twice almost started to hum with the radio, but she stopped herself every time.  
“Don’t stop on my account, it doesn’t bother me, “ ‘Jaime grinned at her. Her face turned red what made the man’s smile grow wider. “Really, there is nothing that could make these worse.”  
“They are not that bad!”  
“Sure, wench, sure. “

He was still amused when Brienne parked her car in front of the Forest Orphanage. She grabbed the Santa hats from the backseat and looked at Jaime gleefully. “It’s nice I have more of these.”  
Jaime muttered something she couldn’t understand, but put the hat on without any loud complains. He helped her grab the bags and they headed inside.   
“How often do you come here?” Jaime asked as they were going down on the hallway towards the group room. He looked at the drawings and the decoration that was nice but it was clear they managed the maximum with very little.   
“Couple times a year. I like to make the kids happy, “  
“Make them happy? “  
“Yes. Whatever they gone through, bad family or even no family ever, I want to make them even a little happier at Christmas,” she smiled sadly, but she was smiling before she entered the room.   
“Good afternoon, Ms Nan. Hey, everybody” Brienne greeted, first the old women, the headmistress of the institute after that the kids. 

The little ones flowed them. “Miss Brie! You are here!”  
“Hey, Arthur! Frances!” Brienne hugged the kids back and smiled wildly at them. While she was overwhelmed with kids, Meanwhile Jaime helped put the presents next to the Christmas tree.   
“ Miss Brie, is he your boyfriend?” A little dark haired girl, Martha, asked with an ear to ear grin.  
“ He is n... “ Brienne couldn’t finish the sentence, before she felt the man’s arm around her waist.   
“I’m Jaime and let that be a secret, “ he grinned and pressed a kiss on her temple. Brienne blushed, but couldn’t get out of it now and went along, she nodded with a smile. Martha squealed in joy.  
“That’s nice, he is so pretty, like a prince. Are you a prince? Will you make Miss Brie a princess? She would be a great princess, she is generous and brave and so nice,” she started to talk enthusiastically.  
“Maybe, but yeah, Brienne would make a nice princess,” Jaime nodded earnestly, what made the little girls even happier. 

They dragged them in the corner and soon they were in their routine with Brienne but with her pretty prince according the children’s words. They read, they talked and the hours went by. The kids were overjoyed with their presents and didn’t one to let them go unless they promised they would come back. 

Brienne was sulking through the drove to her house. 

“What’s with you, dear? Jaime asked worriedly.   
“They will be so disappointed when I go back alone,” she answered sadly.  
“Who said you would?” He looked back a way she couldn’t answer. They weren’t together, they weren’t dating, there was no chance that...   
“Would you like to go on a date? You know, wench, I kind of like you and I want to do it properly before I kiss you” he continued in a more serious tone. 

That was when Brienne’s words truly stopped and she only could to nod.


	3. 3: Hard fall (Jaime/Brienne, modern AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3: Hard fall (Jaime/Brienne, modern AU)
> 
> Direct continuation of Never Alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3: Hard fall (Jaime/Brienne, modern AU)
> 
> promt 3:.The bigger they are the harder they fall
> 
> General audience, some language

Brienne. 

They spent a nice Christmas Eve together, but the date wasn’t mentioned again even though Jaime planned on acting on it. He must figure something great out. While he spent the evening nice, he spent the next day rather anxious. It was not like he didn’t want to go, he absolutely wanted to see Mycella and Tommen... But how actually he tried to fool beside himself? He didn’t want to see his sister and that bastard of a father they had, but he didn’t want to disappoint the to younger kids, they were sweet children. He didn’t want to go... at least not alone. 

Brienne. 

He grabbed his phone and called her. It was such a quick decision he didn’t have any time to think it through. 

“Hey, Brie. Do you have time today? Would you do me a favour?” He asked nervously. He really wanted her to help him, but didn’t want to frighten her way.  
“Go with you to you family? Hi, Jaime, “ Brienne guessed.  
“Yes, “ he answered sheepishly.  
“I will go with you.”  
“Thank you, but I should say that...” he didn’t know what he should say.  
“That your family are no saints. I know that, don’t worry, “ Brienne said. But Jaime worried because her voice didn’t sound too confident. That worried him to no end.  
“Are you sure?”  
“Yes, Jaime, I am. When you pick me up?” She assured him. It made things better, but wasn’t enough for him.  
“Thank you, Brienne. I appreciate it,” He smiled and he almost sounded completely honest.” I will be at your place at five o’clock.”  
“Okay, see you soon. “  
“See you soon,” he echoed. 

He sighed. This was going to be interesting. But out of his family, out of his friends, out of his co-workers, it was only her who was beside him when he fell from his highest to his lowest. He moved his fingers, his hand was acting up again, but he guessed he was lucky he didn’t lost it. 

But God he hated that time: Before that he was quickly rising ranks at the station, on good terms with his father, great terms with his twin. Easy and beautiful life. Then it happened: After he lost those with a snap. 

He thought about informing them for a moment but he quickly dismissed the idea. At best, they wouldn’t care, at worst they would go out of their way to torment her. He didn’t want to risk that. 

Before he departed, Jaime checked the gifts again. All were fine. He hoped they will be happy about them.

Around a quarter to five he took off to Brienne’s apartment. He arrived five minutes early, but he didn’t bother to call, he gave her her time. A couple of minutes later the women walked out of the building. She wore a dark blue dress, it ended around a couple of inches above her knee. He got out of the car to open the other door for her. 

“You are beautiful, “ he complemented her for what he got a nervous smile what quickly changed to a confident grin.  
“Thank you,” she looked down for a second, blushing. 

He turned the radio onto the station that played those crappy Christmas songs. He really didn’t mind and Brienne seemed to really like them. She seemed much more comfortable, softly humming with the singers. He was amused until he turn onto Cersei’s driveway. Too many memories. Too few good ones. 

“Abandon all hope ye who enter here, “ He quoted and Brienne gave him a look as she didn’t seem to no whether she should laugh or not. If he was being honest, he didn’t know either. 

As soon as they entered the house Jaime knew they were walking on eggshells. They first met Tyrion so that was definitely a win. 

“Good to see you, big brother. And you are Brienne, right?” His little brother turned towards Brie.” I don’t believe we were ever formerly introduced. My name is Tyrion, clearly I am the handsomest sibling.”  
“Yes, I’m Brienne. Nice to meet you and of course” She grinned, put into a little ease before walking into the worst part.  
His father and his sister were in the hall, drinking wine. They really had to wait in the fanciest way possible. 

“Good to see you, son. And the lady with you?” Tywin managed to be sound extremely mannerly and demining the same time.  
“I’m Brienne of Thart, “ she answered.” I’m Jaime’s... “ she glanced at him for a second. “ Girlfriend.”  
It was easier that way, it seemed they both thought that. Jaime walked to them to give Cersei a quick, reluctant hug and walked back to held Brienne’s hand. This made him feel strangely satisfied. 

“It seems you are lowering the bar even more” he heard Cersei say. Jaime squeezed Brienne’s hand. His sister really wanted to them feel awful. His father was at least just silently judging them. Jaime wasn’t stupid enough not to recognize that look. He liked to look at Jaime that way, saying without words how disappointed he was. 

It was an awkward minute where no one said anything. He started wondering to do something. 

“Fuck doing it properly,“ Brienne muttered as she took a step towards him. They were really close. She gave him a smile and kissed him. His heart almost exploded. It sure pumped hard. This was everything he thought it would be and even more. God, he never realized how long he already waited for this.  
He heard Cersei gasp, he didn’t care. He grabbed Brienne’s waist, pulled her close and kissed her harder. If holding her hand felt satisfying this was completely fulfilling. It was strong and passionate kiss and it lasted almost awkwardly long but that made him even more happier. He heard Tywin cough warningly at least to times but he didn’t let the women go. 

“Happy Christmas, people!” Tyrion laughed in the background. 

Maybe it wasn’t going to be that bad. Jaime smiled as he pressed his lips to Brienne’s again.


	4. 4. Sweaters (Arya/Gendry, modern AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4\. Sweaters (Arya/Gendry, modern AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4\. Sweaters (Arya/Gendry, modern AU) 
> 
> prompt 4: How many sweaters do you even need?’
> 
> PG, some language

Kissing Gendry was like breathing, it became a second nature to Arya. It was easy and lively, it was everything, it was simple and sweet. She liked, something that undoubtfully was sweet and easy in life. 

“I’m not sure I want Dad to walk on us like this” he muttered but didn’t do anything to create a less intense situation, quite the opposite as hugged the girl closer. 

“I like your Dad,” Arya shrugged. “He is always nice to me,” she added. And it was true. Arya did really like Gendry’s that, to be completely correct his adopted dad, not the ass of biological dad who had sex with his mother and left her. That situation made Arya fear, she never, ever wanted to be the other women. 

“Arya, darling, are you alright?” Gendry asked. He somehow noticed she stressed up herself. The boy somehow always knew. That somehow made Arya uneasy and love him more at the same time. 

“Yeah, I’m really ok. No worries, silly.” Arya smiled at him pressing her lips to his neck. It was a good ten minutes before both of them completely relaxed. 

Arya stopped kissing Gendry and sat up on his lap. She looked out of the window. It was snowing again. She smiled, she simply adored the snow. She looked outside and grinned. Arya looked at Gendry how looked back almost terrified. 

“Want to go out and have some fun? “

His look didn’t change. “Could I say no to you?”

“Maybe.”

Gendry shook his head. “Just let me put on something warmer.”

Arya sat on Gendry’s bed and she let her legs swing. She watched rather impatiently that Gendry put on a sweater and an another and two more. She counted. The tight red one, a blue one, brown one and a yellow with a black bull on it.

“Seriously, dumbass, how many sweaters do you even need?” Arya asked in disbelief.   
“I’m not coming with built in cold resistance like you.” He laughed. “So, don’t be so mean with me,” he pretended to be hurt. 

Arya got up kind of playfully punched his arm and sat back without the slightest change of expressions. They looked at each other for a couple of minutes in complete silence. Then they laughed as he finished the sweaters with an ugly Christmas one with dancing snowmen. Seriously how did he get that one?   
“We can go,” Gendry sighed. Arya energetically got off the bad and quickly grabbed her coat, get her boats on and fished out her gloves from her pocket. 

“Come on, Gendry!” She looked at him challengingly. Grabbed his hand and practically dragged him out to the snow. The park was just a corner or two so that was where Arya headed. There were already almost a dozen children, playing loudly and happily. 

She released Gendry’s hand and made their distance a couple of metres. She quickly made a snowball and throw it at the boy. 

“Are you sure, Arry?” He asked laughing as he bowed down to the snow. 

“Totally, “ she grinned getting an other snowball ready. “I’m always ready to fight. ”

Arya as laugh was light and easy during they played. A few of the kids first shyly but quickly eagerly joined them and their snowball fight turned into a full-blown war. Gendry leading one, Arya leading the other side. The boy was shouting tips, while Arya took her kids on a stealth mission. It was a good hour, then the kids got bored of it and scattered. 

“That really was fun,” Gendry said. “Wasn’t it, milady?”  
Arya launched on him. She was a lot smaller then Gendry but the power of surprise was strong and she managed to tackle him to the ground. 

“Don’t call me a lady, just mum likes that” Arya sat on the boy’s lap. Gendry tilted his head sideways and dragged her next to him. “Not funny,” she pouted but not even a minute after they looked at each other and laughed together. Arya threw her arms and legs out to make a snow angel. 

She stopped and turned to Gendry. “I love you.” That was the first time that it was so easy to say it out. That was the first time that it was as easy as taking a breath. The boy must have realized that, too. He looked at her like he realized. 

“I know, Arry. I love you, too,” Gendry’s smiled and kissed her. Shirt but firm and didn’t stop smiling. His smile warmed and melted her heart even more. It felt like home. It was home. It was like sitting beside her dad, it was like hugging Jon, it was like... Home.


End file.
